


Hey, Clarence!

by SugeyShock



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Love, Megstiel - Freeform, Teenage AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 15:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugeyShock/pseuds/SugeyShock
Summary: Ocurrió en un día caluroso de Junio, justo después de que el primer día de clases terminara cuando Meg Masters volvió a Lawrence. Fue ese mismo día en el que Dean supo que había perdido a su mejor amigo. Fue esa misma tarde en la que Castiel decidió quedar en esa asquerosa ciudad después de haber deseado irse lejos.Fue esa misma tarde cuando Castiel tuvo una razón para no abandonar todo.Megstiel :)





	1. 00. Prólogo

Prólogo

 Ocurrió en un día caluroso de Junio, justo después de que el primer día de clases terminara. En un principio, le pareció extraño ver a Meg Masters de nuevo en Lawrence, y le pareció aún más extraño saber que estudiaría en la misma preparatoria que él. Sus amigos más íntimos, los hermanos Winchester, no parecían tan contentos con la llegada de la chica. Los Winchester y Meg Masters tenían historia, y no una precisamente buena.

 Como fuera, a Castiel no le interesaron las quejas y comentarios mal intencionados de Dean, ni mucho menos los grandiosos consejos de Sam acerca del porqué no debía juntarse con Meg. Ellos eran unos buenos tipos, sus amigos más cercanos, pero no eran lo que uno podía llamar santos. Y es que, aunque Castiel quería a sus amigos como si fueran sus propios hermanos, tenía que admitir que eran unos problemáticos sin remedio y probablemente los tipos más idiotas que conocía. Aquello lo descubrió después de que Sam y Dean hicieran que encerraran a sus hermanos, Miguel y Lucifer, en la cárcel por una noche, aquello no había terminado nada bien y el hecho de que los Winchester siguieran vivos era todo un milagro.

 De todas formas, esa fue la primera vez en la que Castiel ignoró rotundamente a sus mejores amigos y casi los perdió por una chica.

 "Es la encarnación de un demonio, ni siquiera está tan buena" había dicho Dean en aquella ocasión. Sam, por el contrario, apoyaba lo que él decidiera sin emitir comentario alguno. Y dadas las circunstancias, Dean parecía celoso. Lo estaba. Porque estaba perdiendo a su mejor amigo.


	2. 01. Hey, Clarence!

01\. Hey, Clarence!

 Era la primera vez que Dean rechazaba a una chica guapa y sexy como lo era Abaddon. Y es que, la verdad estaba en que ninguna de las chicas que se juntaban con Ruby o Lilith le caían bien, en espacial Ruby, quien poco después de iniciar run noviazgo con Sam, su hermano menor, lo engañase descaradamente con Lilith, su mejor amiga. Esas chicas eran un desastre y Dean no quería tener nada que ver con ellas. Mucho menos quería que el inocente Castiel entablara si quiera una pequeña y corta conversación con Meg Masters, quien, sí, era parte del grupo de Abaddon y Lilith.

 Aunque desde su llegada a Lawrence la chica parecía distinta, Dean no confiaba en ella ni en ninguna de sus amigas.

 El mayor de los Winchester dejó el six pack de cervezas sobre el capó del Impala y tomó una entre sus manos, Sam hizo lo mismo, y aunque Castiel lo pensó por unos segundos, terminó tomando una también después de que Sam le dijera que beber una cerveza no iba a convertirlo en un alcohólico.

 —Sigo pensando que un parque nudista sería perfecto en esta época del año —dijo Dean, destapando su etílica bebida con el destapa corchos que tenía la misma figura que R2D2. Ninguno de los Winchester era muy fan de Star Wars, pero a Dean le gustaba ese destapa corchos, lucía asombroso.

 —Tú no sabes cómo entablar una conversación, ¿Cierto, Dean? —habló Castiel. Sam soltó una risita divertida. En la voz de Castiel no había rastro alguno de burla o sarcasmo, lo decía en serio y eso era lo más divertido del asunto. Castiel era alguien directo y solía decir cosas en los momentos menos apropiados. Ya le enseñarían al muchacho a hablar con menos impertinencia.

 —Es en serio, otras ciudades están como en el 2050 y nosotros seguimos en el 2017.

 —Dean, en verano el tiempo no pasa de los veinticinco grados —Sam puntualizó.

 Sam recibió una mala mirada por parte de su hermano, quien simplemente cruzó los brazos y se encogió en sí mismo.

 —Imbécil sabelotodo —murmuró—. Cómo sea, ¿escucharon hablar acerca de la fiesta de Crowley?

 —No confío en ese imbécil, y tampoco me cae bien —comentó Sam.

 Castiel no dijo nada, pero sin duda alguna tenía la misma opinión que Sam acerca de Crowley. El tipo era un maldito enfermo. Castiel recordó el verano pasado, justo cuando Crowley ató a Samandriel a un poste por pura diversión. Su primo no se había recuperado de eso, y gracias a Crowley, Castiel tenía un primo medio traumado en otra ciudad.

 —Crowley no es alguien decente, pero no creo que él organice una mala fiesta —sugirió Castiel, negando su propia opinión formulada hacía apenas unos segundos—. Escuché por boca de Charlie que incluso Lucifer estará ahí.

 —Otra razón por la cual no ir —advirtió Sam, mirando a Dean de soslayo—. Como sea, no es que Crowley nos quiera ahí.

 —Creí que eran buenos amigos.

 —También creímos eso cuando te fugaste con él para incendiar la asquerosa casa del árbol que construyó Dick Roman durante sus vacaciones —dijo Dean.

 —Sólo eran negocios —se defendió Castiel.

 Los chicos pasaron la tarde sobre el Impala, recorriendo los bosques de Lawrence y aparcando un rato a un lado de las carreteras que llevaban a pueblos aledaños. En un lugar chico como Lawrence no había mucho que hacer de todas formas. A veces, a Castiel le parecía más bien un pueblo antes que una maldita ciudad, pero le gustaba. A Sam le daba meramente igual, aunque las universidades en Lawrence no eran la gran cosa al menos podría cursarla. Dean era otro caso. Él simplemente quería montar a su Impala y conducir y conducir hasta el amanecer.

 Era un sueño algo estúpido y cliché para alguien como Dean, pero es que a veces se sentía sofocado por ver las mismas caras, por recorrer las mismas calles, por todo. Tenía la edad suficiente para dejar su casa y partir hacia un vuelo infinito, sin embargo no se sentía con la suficiente valentía para hacerlo. No sabía por qué, pero era como si algo lo anclara a su ciudad natal y a todas esas cosas viejas que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo.

 Y entonces, cuando miraba a Sam y a Castiel sentados sobre el capó de su Impala, bebiendo un par de cervezas baratas bajo el cielo dorado de Lawrence, sabía por qué.

⦁⦁⦁

 La mañana transcurrió serena y aburrida. Dean no era muy bueno en la escuela, y más de una vez deseó salirse y dedicarse a la mecánica como su padre, pero deseaba que la universidad comenzara pronto porque el aburrimiento iba a matarlo tarde o temprano.

 Esa misma tarde Dean Winchester corrió a casa de Castiel para matar el tiempo, además, le gustaba pasar las tardes en casa de su mejor amigo. El chico vivía en una gran residencia debido al trabajo de su padre como gobernador de Lawrence, además de los numerosos hijos que Chuck Shurley tenía. Dean sabía que no eran de la misma madre y hasta algunos eran adoptados. Dean no lo entendía, él se volvería loco con tantos niños en casa. Él no quería tener hijos nunca.

 Después de tocar la puerta, una amable muchacha castaña se posó frente a él. Cas le había hablado de ella. Era la nueva novia de su padre, Becky, y estaba embarazada.

 —Vaya... —soltó Dean en cuanto vio a la chica. Quizás era unos pocos años mayor que él— Buenas tardes, ¿Está... Castiel?

 La mujer le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar. A Dean no le sorprendió ver a Michael y a Lucifer en la sala de estar mientras estos conversaban animadamente, aquellos dos hermanos tenían una relación un tanto extraña. Sabía que se odiaban, lo suficiente como para no conversar en medio de la sala.

 Lucifer fue el primero en notarlo y Dean sonrió.

 —Odio cuando las ratas invaden la casa —soltó Michael al ver al mayor de los Winchester—. Más aun cuando se trata de un Winchester.

 —No decías eso la vez que invitaste a Adam a tu habitación, eh, Michael —contraatacó Dean.

 —En primera instancia, Dean, no tengo ningún tipo de relación sexual con tu hermano menor. Y si la tuviera, no soy de los que se eesconden en el closet.

 —¡Pues a mi no me gusta Castiel! —gritó Dean.

 Lucifer y Michael rieron enérgicamente y continuaron ignorando a Dean mientras éste esperaba a Castiel.

 Dean tampoco era gay, ni mucho menos por Castiel. Él era su mejor amigo y no podría desarrollar ese tipo de sentimientos por él. Sí, admitía que quería a Castiel, pero lo hacía como quería a Sam. Cas era un hermano para él. Nada más.

 En cuanto Castiel bajó, él y Dean subieron al Impala y continuaron su camino rumbo a la colina y la música que Cas había escogido no era de su agrado, sin embargo podía soportarla.

She gives me love

Love, love, love

Crazy love

 —Dean —Castiel lo llamó justo cuando pararon en medio del camino para cargar gasolina.

 Dean lo miró salir del auto y jugar con sus dedos, algo pensatativo.

 —¿Sucede algo? —Dean preguntó, un tanto alarmado.

 Castiel miró hacia la carretera, donde el camino se veía infinito y parecía abrirse camino entre las montañas y subir hasta el atardecer, el cual le hacía pensar a Castiel que desearía tener alas y volar hasta el cielo. Y quedarse ahí hasta el final de los tiempos.

 —No había querido decirte esto para no alarmarte...

 —Cas, ya dime.

 Castiel agachó la mirada. El chico poseía los ojos más hermosos que Dean hubiese visto jamás, y se sentía orgulloso de decir que era su amigo quien poseía aquellos zafiros que tanto le gustaban a las chicas. Debía admitirlo, a veces Dean se sentía celoso de él, pero era su amigo y no podía odiarlo más de un minuto.

 —Ultimamente me he sentido un poco perdido. Como si me faltara algo —Castiel se llevó una mano al pecho, como si tocara su corazón—. A veces pienso que en Lawrence no hay nada para mí.

 Dean apretó los labios y lo miró con algo de tristeza. Podía adivinar la razón por la cual su amigo se sentía de esa forma. Sus hermanos peleaban constantemente y su padre era alguien demasiado ausente en su casa, por dichas razones uno de sus hermanos mayores, Gabriel, se había ido de la ciudad. Harto de las peleas, gritos y ocasionalmente golpes, Gabriel había decidido marcharse, huir de todo aquello que lo atormentaba. Y Dean creía que Castiel se sentía igual manera.

 —¿Es por lo que pasa en casa? —indagó Dean, alzando las cejas.

 Castiel se encogió de hombros.

 Dean sabía que Castiel era cercano a Gabriel, y su partida hacía apenas un par de meses le había afectado en demasía, sabía que Castiel se sentía tan triste como él cuando su madre sufrió un accidente y casi estuvo seguro de que no volvería a verla.

 —Pasan muchas cosas en casa.

 —¿Tu moretón tiene algo que ver? —Dean se acercó a él y le tocó el dorso de la mano, justo donde descansaba una oscura mancha en la piel de Castiel.

 El rostro de Castiel enrojeció cual fresas maduras e hizo a un lado la mano, avergonzado.

 —No tienes por qué avergonzarte, está bien, Cas. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿De acuerdo?

 —Quisiera que Gabriel estuviera aquí. Quisiera que me llevara con él.

 —Cas, no, eres mi amigo. No soportaría... —Dean se calló al percatarse de que sus pensamientos y anhelos eran algo egoístas. No podía pedirle a Cas que se quedara en Lawrence sólo por temor a perderlo, a costa de la propia felicidad de su amigo— Si quieres irte no voy a detenerte.

 Castiel lo miró por unos breves segundos.

 —Gracias, Dean.

 —Ahora dime, ¿Quién te hizo eso? —inquirió Dean, señalando la mano de Cas.

 —No es importante.

 —Vamos, Cas, le partiré la cara a Lucifer si vuelve a tocarte.

 —No fue Lucifer —aclaró Castiel.

 El muchacho estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando entonces la vio y fue como si Castiel hubiese sido deslumbrado por la luz de un ángel. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Dean vio cómo los ojos de Cas brillaron tanto como si en ellos residieran todas las estrellas del universo.

  Y entonces Dean Winchester lo vio sonreír levemente, y Dean decidió mirar hacia la dirección en la que Castiel miraba. Ahora entendía la evidente hipnosis de su amigo.

 Meg Masters.

 Dean enrecerró los ojos y por un momento decidió llevar a rastras a Meg hasta la colina y lanzarla al precipio. Ella nunca le había agradado mucho, mucho menos en esos momentos en los que parecía querer arrebatarle a Castiel.

 —¡Hey, Clarence! —saludó la chica.

 En esos momentos Dean la odió mucho más que antes. Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de su amigo, aunque a Castiel no parecía importarle mucho porque estaba completamente embobado con la sola presencia de Meg. Dean maldijo el momento en el que decidió llevar a Castiel hasta la colina para decirle algo con suma insignificancia.

 Dean no lo sabía, pero justo en esa tarde de Junio todo cambiaría para siempre.


	3. 02. Like the hearts goes

02\. Like the hearts goes  
Junio 26 del 2011  
 La manera en la que se estaba llevando a cabo la relación entre su mejor amigo y aquella arpía con buen trasero era repugnante. A Dean no le agradaba para nada que Meg Masters, la misma que hacía un par de años le había roto la mandíbula y acosado sexualmente a Sam, estuviese saliendo con su mejor amigo. Y lo peor, ¡Que estuviese corrompiéndolo! Dean simplemente no podía soportar la idea de perder a su mejor amigo por culpa de una chica.   
 Quizás estaba siendo demasiado celoso y exagerado, pero es que Castiel era su mejor amigo y tenía más derecho que nadie de estar a su lado. ¡Meg se había robado sus tardes con Castiel y Dean no podía hacer absolutamente nada para tenerlo de vuelta!   
 Y entonces, en una tarde lluviosa, agradeció encontrar a su amigo en la tienda local. Lawrence no era tan grande, tampoco lucía como New York o Boston. El aire pueblerino de la ciudad le resultaba agradable y decidió que era un buen momento para pedirle a Castiel ir hasta la colina y descansar un rato ahí mientras observaban el atardecer, o simplemente beber cervezas y conversar como un par de amigos.  
 —¡Hey! —Dean alzó su mano para llamar la atención de su amigo mientras caminaba entre los pasillos de abarrotes para acercarse a él— ¡Cas!  
 El aludido se giró hacia donde provenía aquella voz conocida y sonrió levemente al ver a su amigo. Hacía unos tres días que no hablaba con él para nada y verlo accidentalmente en esos momentos le causaba cierta felicidad.   
 Castiel esperó a Dean justo donde estaba, y después de unos segundos recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de su amigo. Cas se limitó a poner un gesto ceñudo.  
 —¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó Castiel, extrañado.  
 Dean no dijo nada, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y señaló con la mirada la caja de tampones que su amigo sostenía con una mano. Castiel abrió ligeramente los labios y volvió a poner la caja en su lugar.  
 —Yo solo… Yo… —Castiel balbuceó.  
 —¿Ahora haces los mandados de Meg? —inquirió el mayor de los Winchester, ligeramente enfadado.  
 —Dean, no es lo que piensas.  
 —¿Entonces son para tu madre?  
 —Becky no es mi madre, Dean… —aclaró Castiel.  
 Dean rodó los ojos y alzó sus manos.  
 —Está bien, Cas, tranquilo —Dean volvió a tomar la caja de productos femeninos y se la tendió a su amigo—. No tienes que explicarme nada.  
 Dean pensó en dejar de lado la conversación para decirle a Cas acerca de su idea de ir a la colina, pero Castiel decidió volver a hablar y retomar un punto que no le agradaba mucho a Dean. Sí, era su mejor amigo, pero no quería los parloteos de Cas acerca de Meg. Ella simplemente no le agradaba.  
 —Ella se quedó en casa y tuvo un pequeño accidente —dijo Cas, moviendo la caja en su mano.  
 —Eso es mucha información —bromeó Dean.  
 —Lo siento.  
 —Como sea —decidió Dean—. ¿Quieres ir a beber algo a la colina?  
 —Dean… —Cas miró la caja, preocupado.  
 —Vamos, sólo será un rato.  
 Y de esa manera, sólo así, Cas aceptó ir con Dean. El primero compró el six pack, pues Dean aun no era mayor de edad y aunque a Cas no le agradaba quebrantar la ley, no podía decirle que no a su mejor amigo.  
 Y entonces los minutos se convirtieron en horas y Cas olvidó el pendiente con Meg.  
⦁⦁⦁  
Junio 27 del 2011  
 Aquel día, Dean había visto a Meg muy sonriente con Lucifer en el centro comercial. No es como que le importara quien se metiera entre las piernas de Meg, pero ella actualmente era novia de Castiel, y ese chico testarudo era su mejor amigo. Y aunque tenía muchas ganas de ir y recordar a Meg que Cas era su novio, Dean no pudo concretar su plan al ver al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo y a Meg sentarse en una de las mesas de la cafetería. Ella sostenía una carpeta amarilla mientras Lucifer usaba lentes.  
 Dean no era tan tonto como para ir e interrumpir aquella tan inusual reunión, pero decidió acercarse un poco para poder escuchar la conversación, sólo para enterarse de que Lucifer estaba ayudando a Meg para conseguir una beca para la universidad.  
 Y entonces, ese día, descubrió que Meg no estaba tan hueca ni que Lucifer era tan malo como todos creían y decían.  
⦁⦁⦁  
Junio 28 del 2011  
 Los días pasaron lentos y tortuosos desde aquella vez que Cas vio a Meg en la gasolinera y Dean perdió a su amigo.   
 Y de Dean se sentía como un manojo de nervios y enojado. Tan enojado con todo Lawrence, tanto que deseaba irse de ahí montado en su Impala del 67 mientras Bon Jovi sonaba por los altavoces. Por si fuera poco, Dean se sentía como un muchacho solitario, como si todos le hubiesen dado la espalda y corrido de él.  
 Ese día, mientras Kansas tocaba Dust in the Wind en su mp3, Charlie entró a su habitación. La chica era algo especial. Charlie era bonita, y cuando Dean la conoció pensó que ella era la hermana que jamás tuvo (y que, en ese caso, no quería tener). Si Dean no la viese como una hermanita y Charlie no jugara en otro equipo, probablemente hubiese tenido algo duradero con ella.  
 Charlie había cerrado la ventana tras de sí. Como siempre, ella vestía unos jeans entubados, un par de converse sucios y una sudadera que cubría ligeramente su camiseta con estampado de Star Wars.  
 —¡Por Dios, Dean, necesito tu ayuda! —había dicho ella, alzando sus manos pálidas y luciendo preocupada.  
 La chica iba cargando sus propios problemas a casa de Dean, con la esperanza de que el muchacho le diese un buen consejo o algo que la hiciese sentir bien al menos, pero entonces lo vio a él y supo que no estaba en condiciones de dar un consejo. Era Dean quien necesitaba de alguien que lo escuchara.  
 —Charlie… —Dean sonrió realmente complacido de que su mejor amiga estuviese ahí de improvisto.  
 —¿Estás bien, Dean?  
 Dean soltó un bufido.  
 —¡Por supuesto!  
 Charlie cruzó sus brazos y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Dean sonrió, aunque Charlie sabía que su amigo sólo estaba fingiendo, por lo cual decidió sacar su paquete de galletas a medio comer que tenía guardado en uno de los bolsillos de su sudadera y dárselo a su amigo como muestra de su apoyo.  
 —¿Entonces?  
 Dean apretó sus labios y prosiguió a contarle a Charlie acerca de sus sentimientos. Y luego, justo después de que Charlie terminase de escucharlo, decidió darle un par de consejos y hablar sobre el tema, aunque no conocía tan bien a Castiel como Dean lo hacía.  
 Entonces, Dean entendió que Cas también tenía derecho a tener una novia, sin importar cómo fuera ella, sin importar que Cas saliese con el corazón roto, pues era parte de crecer y de su adolescencia ser herido. Dean intentó entender a Cas por medio de las palabras de Charlie, pero no pudo. Había algo dentro de él que le impedía despedirse de aquellos sentimientos que tanto lo agobiaban, y Dean no sabía porqué.  
 —Cas te gusta, ¿Cierto, Dean?  
 —¿Qué? Claro que no, es mi mejor amigo, por Dios, Charlie… —se apuró a decir Dean.  
 No es como si se lo hubiera preguntado antes. Cas era su mejor amigo y él era hetero. ¿No? Él era su amigo, ¿Cierto? Y cualquiera se sentiría de esa manera si estuviese perdiendo a su mejor amigo. Y entonces aquel pensamiento hizo reconfortar a Dean.


	4. 03. Como un unicornio

03\. Como un unicornio  
01 de julio del 2011  
 Y entonces los rumores acerca de la fiesta de Crowley comenzaban a extenderse. “¿Un cuatro de julio?” “¿Por qué tenía ese idiota que hacerle ese mismo día?” Todos se hacían esa clase de preguntas acerca de Crowley y su capacidad mental para razonar lo que significa esa fecha en especial. Se decía que Crowley sólo quería molestar, además de no tener nada que hacer. Ambas teorías eran correctas. Crowley era un demonio además de un cretino.  
 —¡Hey!   
 ”Hablando del diablo…” pensó Dean, malhumorado.  
 Recalcando la idea, Lawrence no era tan grande… ¿Por qué tenían que encontrarse a Crowley en la plaza? Dean maldijo el momento en el que Sam decidió convencerlo para acompañarlo a comprar algunos libros. Si bien, a Sam tampoco le agradaba la idea de hablar con Crowley, pero al menos disimulaba.  
 —¿Qué quieres? —Dean preguntó hostilmente. No estaba de humor para hablar con él.  
 —Creí que éramos amigos —dijo Crowley fingiendo tristeza y haciendo un puchero.  
 Dean lo recordó entonces, a él y a Crowley tratando de pedir la ayuda del viejo Caín para darle su merecido a Abaddon. Sólo eran…   
 —Negocios, Crowley —advirtió Dean, recordando a Cas—. Se llaman negocios.  
 —Cómo sea, ardilla —Crowley les tendió una papeleta—. Ustedes dos no son ni de cerca las personas que mejor me caen. Pero son negocios —dijo recalcando la última palabra.  
 —¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué querríamos ir a tu fiesta? —indagó Sam, confundido.  
 —Negocios, alce, negocios —repitió Crowley antes de irse.  
 —Acaba de llamarme alce —dijo Sam, sintiendo herido.  
Esa misma tarde…  
 Por otro lado, Castiel se sentía como si flotara. La sensación que le provocaba Meg dentro del pecho era simplemente indescriptible. Muchas veces, el pobre angelito, se preguntó por qué se sentía de esa manera si apenas había hablado con Meg en el pasado. ¿Acaso así era el amor a primera vista? Pues se sentía bien.  
 Y ahí estaban ambos, sentados al borde de la cama de Cas.  
 Aquello no era precisamente una escena muy inocente vista desde los ojos de otras personas. Meg y Cas sabían que estaba estrictamente prohibido encerrarse con alguien en una habitación, pues ameritaba otro tipo de situaciones. Pero esa no era la ocasión.  
 Meg desde luego que no era ninguna santa ni una buena chica, pero con Cas era diferente. Aquel amor latente que había sentido la primera vez que lo vio hace muchos años disparó ese día en la gasolinera y se sentían como fuegos artificiales en su corazón y en otras partes de su cuerpo que le daba vergüenza admitir aunque su nombre fuera Meg Masters.  
 Dando un vistazo al pasado, Meg no estaba orgullosa de él y aunque le costaba admitirlo, le avergonzaba que Cas pudiera saber más de ella de lo que creía. ¿Tenía idea de lo que había hecho? ¿De sus ex novios imbéciles? Había muchas más cosas acerca de ella que podríamos poner en una extensa lista, pero, ¿Cuál sería el objetivo entonces? Meg era distinta, distinta a lo que era antes y era, exageradamente, gracias a Cas. ¿Cómo podía llamar Meg a un suceso como ese? ¿A Cas por ser quien la había cambiado sin siquiera intentarlo? Era como un unicornio, Meg pensó entonces. Porque un unicornio era una criatura fascinante y difícil de encontrar. Eso era Cas para ella. Era su unicornio.  
 Y entonces, sacándola de sus propios pensamientos cursis, Castiel la miró con sus intensos ojos azules similares al mar Caspio, y brillantes como zafiros. Y le sonrió como nadie le había sonreído y era como entrar al cielo siendo un demonio.  
 El muchacho acarició con ternura la mejilla de Meg y era como si su tacto hiciera milagros porque hizo temblar a Meg y su corazón palpitar como si hubiese estado corriendo aun después de que ella se sentía muerta.  
 —¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo, Cas? —preguntó suavemente ella, tomando la mano del muchacho y acurrucando su mejilla en ella.  
 —No lo sé —decidió responder Castiel con total naturalidad.  
 Entonces Meg sonrió.  
Julio 04 del 2011  
 Se suponía que Crowley no tenía muchos amigos debido al carácter hipócrita que poseía, pero ahí estaba la casa de Crowley llena de personas que seguramente ni él conocía. Sip, Crowley era un cretino, pero era un cretino con influencia. El rey del infierno le decían.  
 El rock viejo resonaba tal vez por toda la cuadra, y el patio delantero estaba alfombrado por latas de cerveza y vasos rojos, además de alcohol y ropa íntima de mujer. Pasada la una de la mañana, los niños iban a dormir y el ambiente comenzaba a ser más intenso. A Dean le gustaban los “negocios” con Crowley y Sam, a pesar de ser un joven serio, lucía un tan eufórico al bailar junto a Lucifer y a Gadriel. El trío estaba totalmente ebrio, Dean rio con cierta diversión y negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba que una chica llamada Lisa le comiera el cuello.  
 La canción que resonaba con estruendo por el estéreo no era precisamente algo que Castiel hubiese puesto en esos momentos. Meg simplemente se limitó a reír y de pronto a ninguno de los dos les importó.   
 Cas era alguien con tradiciones antiguas, y nunca pensó que su primera vez sería en una casa ajena, en medio de una fiesta, de música vieja a todo volumen, con un par de cervezas encima y con la adrenalina corriéndole por la sangre debido al temor que le provocaba que de pronto alguien abriese la puerta en medio de la acción.    
 Con manos inexpertas, Cas tocó con suavidad la cintura de Meg y ella no pudo evitar soltar una risita ante el tacto. Ella entonces sujetó sus manos y le enseñó a tocar, y Cas se sintió tan nervioso y aturdido al mismo tiempo, sintiendo cómo su corazón galopaba dentro de su pecho como si de un caballo desbocado se tratase. Todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para él y de pronto entró al paraíso, Meg era su paraíso.  
 ”I don’t wanna lose your love tonight”  
 Esa quizás era la única frase que en esos momentos de verdad sentía Cas además del calor que envolvía su cuerpo como una olla hirviente. Se sentía como fuegos artificiales explotar en el cielo, como un volcán a punto de la erupción.  
 —Te amo, Clarence —dijo Meg a su oído en medio de un tenue gemido.  
 Cas apenas podía respirar con aquella sensación de cosquilleo en su zona más baja, con su cuerpo tan caliente como el mismo infierno.  
 —Lo sé —respondió Castiel, seguido de un gruñido.  
 Y fue así, como, por primera vez, Castiel sintió el calor del interior de una mujer y erupcionó.


End file.
